Never Fall in Love with a Sohma
by Dory-Tox
Summary: Rika Fuyou gathers people memories when ever she touches someone, but some memories should never be shared. The Sohma family have enough bad memories to drive anyone insane, can Rika cope with it and ultimately help them?
1. My name is Rika

**So this is about the third beginning I've written to this story, took me ages to get it right.**

**Any way as you can probably guess I don't own Fruba.**

**Enjoy!**

"Never Fall in love with a Sohma." That was always my Mom's number one rule. I didn't understand it until I was 17, before then I thought it was just a random thing my Mom made up.

I didn't know the Sohma family were real until I met them, and it took even longer for me to work out why I shouldn't fall in love with one.

I didn't know. That was until I broke the rule and fell in love with a Sohma.

Hi my name is Rika Fuyou. When I was 17 my Mom and I moved to a new area (my Father left before I was born).

I wasn't exactly what you'd call a normal child; you see when I make skin to skin contact with someone I absorb their memories. (The only person I ever found I couldn't pick up memories from was my Mom). I can't control it but for most of my life it wasn't that big a deal because I never really made contact with people, when I did I never really got interesting memories.

That is until I met a family with an even bigger secret than my own: The Sohma's

****

"Have fun at your new school." Mom called after me as I left our new house.

"I won't." I replied.

I walked as quickly as I could along the memorised route to my new High school, still plating my long dark brown hair as I went.

I finally made it to the high school and I followed the other kids into the building for the first day of my life in this school.

I walked into my new class room behind the teacher and stood in front of the class while I was introduced, this was highly embarrassing. To make it worse the only free seat was next to the cutest guy in the class. I could feel the glares of some of the girls as I took my seat.

Once sitting down, I rummaged in my bag for a pen and couldn't find it. Oh great, first day of a new school and I lost my pen, now I had to embarrass myself further by asking the teacher for one.

"Here." a hand placed a silver pen on my desk. I looked up into those beautiful purple eyes. Huh! Purple, that's weird.

"Thanks." I smiled at him

"I'm Yuki Sohma; if you need anything please just ask."

Sohma? Did he really just say his name was Sohma?

**Hope you liked it. Please review, can't wait to here from you.**


	2. A rat?

**Chapter 2! Hope you emjoy, please review.**

"I'm Yuki Sohma; if you need anything please just ask."

"Yuki, please chat up girls after class." the teacher called out. I could feel half the girls in the class try kill me with their minds. I noticed an orange haired guy on the other side of the classroom turn and laugh, at who I wasn't sure. Yuki didn't even miss a beat.

"Sorry, Sensei." He replied and got on with his work.

Finally the bell rang for break. I packed my stuff away then passed the pen back to Yuki. He smiled slightly.

"Just give it back to me at the end of the day or you'll keep having to borrow pens."

"Thank you." I stowed the pen in my bag safely, then turned to leave.

"Miss Fuyou, wait." I turned back to him. "You should join us."

"Sure, why not" I tried not to sound as eager as I was. Together we walked over to his group of friends.

"Miss Fuyou, this is Tohru, Uotani and Hanajima." he introduced me to his friends. Tohru smiled at me.

"Hi." she said, she had long brown hair, though not as long as mine, and big blue eyes that were open and honest, I liked her immediately. Uotani was tall, blond and a Yankee, while Hanajima was slightly shorter than Uotani, though taller than Tohru. She had long black hair tied in a plat like mine.

"I hope you girls don't mind but I asked Miss Fuyou to join us." Yuki was unbelievably polite.

"Of course not." Tohru smiled at me again and I smiled back.

"Hey what about me I might mind and you forget to introduce me." The orange haired boy said lounging back in his chair. Yuki looked at him in distain.

"I didn't forget and if you don't like the arrangements go find somewhere else to hang out." Okay maybe not so polite then. Yuki didn't seem to like the carrot top.

"Aw shut up you damn rat, I don't mind. I'm Kyo Sohma and before you ask yes I'm related to that girly boy there, so don't say anything about it okay." Oh great another one and why'd he call Yuki a rat, seems a bit of a pathetic insult.

"Err...sure. It's nice to meet you all."

I joined them for break and got to know them a little bit, I enjoyed watching Kyo and Uotani argue.

As I headed back to class I was cornered by a bunch of girls.

"We, as the Yuki fan club, are watching you so that you don't take advantage of our beloved prince." One girl said she was older than me and obviously the leader of this gang of strange girls.

"Your prince?" I asked

"Yes, Prince Yuki, the most beautiful person in the whole school." She had a wistful look in her eyes.

"Oh please," I replied, "spare me, he's just an ordinary boy."

"An ordinary boy? He is the most..." I faded out whatever she said. These girls were annoying. It was time for me to show them I wasn't someone to mess with. I'm not a violent person but I can bring a person down with words. So I said what would hurt these girls the most.

"You girls need to get a life. Do you honestly think that Yuki would look twice at any of you?" They all looked taken aback.

"You haven't got a chance." With that I shoved my way out of the circle.

"We will protect Yuki from the likes of you." The leader yelled after me.

"Whatever pathetic people."

I was so annoyed with these girls, who did they think they were, they can't claim the rights to anyone they want. I rounded the corner and came face to face with Yuki. It was obvious from his expression that he'd heard.

"That wasn't nice." He grabbed hold of my wrist lightly. This made me even angrier and I didn't even notice as his memories started to play in my head.

"Oh I'm sorry Prince, I bet you love all the attention." I snatched my wrist out of his and before he could say anything I said,

"Just run home to your family rich boy." Then my head cleared and I realised what I was doing, using the information I got from his memories to insult him. I was alienating the most popular, not to mention nicest, boy in school on my first day.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, I turned and ran. I heard him follow me, he was fast, he caught up and grabbed my hand as I turned a corner. I twisted round to yank my hand out of his grip but lost balance. Yuki tried to pull me up but his efforts were too late and we both fell. As I hit the ground a heard a strange noise. I opened my eyes expecting to see Yuki but I didn't.

I sat up and looked at the black clothes that had slid to the floor. Then I noticed the rat, half covered by clothes. I liked animals and had no fear of rats so I gently picked it up and stroked it, wondering where it had come froma and where Yuki had gone. I wasn't prepared, however, for the wash of memories. I didn't usually get memories from animals. It took me a second to work out that I recognised the memories in a way. I held the rat up to my face and looked it in the eye.

"Yuki?"

Why the hell had Yuki just turned into a rat?


	3. Secrets and friendship

**O.o chapter 3, it took a while but still. It's long, compared to the other two. A rather chatty episode this but it had to be said XP. So you know the drill, R&R.**

**Thank you to loveforwriting and Ebony Dagger for reviewing. Also Hana-chan, a personal friend of mine, who hijacked my laptop to review, so it now looks like I reviewed my self, I didn't promise. **

**Anyway now for the story.**

Chapter 3

"Yuki?"

"Rika, Rika are you ok?" Tohru came running round the corner followed by Kyo

"Tohru please don't run off like that." He complained. They both stopped dead as they saw the grey rat cupped in my hands.

"Damn rat, letting another person find out about us, what do you think Akito going to do when he finds out." Kyo's voice was full of fury though he didn't shout so he wouldn't attract attention.

I sat staring at them and then again at Yuki.

"Anyone care to explain what the hell just happened."

"No." came Kyo's blunt answer. Before I could argue he spoke again.

"Oh and you might want to put the damn rat down and go round the corner. Both of you." Suddenly Tohru gasped as if she had only just realised what had happened. She grabbed my hand, causing the inevitable flow of memories to start, and then dragged me to my feet. I just had time to deposit Yuki on the floor before I was dragged round the corner. Kyo joined us.

I heard the strange noise again.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing you girls should go back to class." Kyo replied sounding exasperated.

"Not until I get some answers." I stood my ground. Before Kyo could reply Yuki, in human form, came round the corner fiddling with his school tie.

"I would like some answers too but we are all late for class. So how about you come round to ours for dinner tonight that is if you don't mind Tohru."

"Of course not but what about Shigure?"

"He won't mind."

"Wait what? You all live together?" I was confused I knew Yuki and Kyo were related but they didn't look anything like each other, they couldn't be siblings and I didn't think Tohru was related to either of them.

"Yes, we'll explain everything later. Now we should go back to class."

We made our excuses when we reached the class room and didn't get more than an angry look and a 'don't do it again' form the teacher.

I tried to concentrate in class but my mind was on other things by the time class ended I realised I hadn't paid enough attention to do the homework. I stared at the task I'd jotted down wondering what the hell I was going to do.

"I can help you if you're stuck." Yuki smiled slightly at me.

"Thanks" I smiled back at him relieved he was still being nice to me after I insulted him and turned him into a rat... well that sounded weird.

As I left the school with Yuki, Tohru and Kyo I tried to make excuses to get out of the visit to their house.

"I have no way of telling my Mom where, she'd get really worried seeing as we've only been here for a few days."

"We could stop by your house, you could leave a note if she's not there and change out of your school uniform as well if you want." Yuki seemed to have thought of everything.

"My house is right on the edge of town."

"Near the woods right, well we live in those woods so it's not even a big detour. You're not getting out of this." I scowled, he saw right through me.

"Ok fine...wait a second how did you know where my house was?" Yuki chuckled a bit then said "I walked past as you were moving in, I saw you."

"Oh." Well that was an innocent enough explanation.

We reached my house and I dashed inside, I quickly changed out of my uniform, feeling instantly more comfortable with trousers on. I scrawled a note for my Mom on a memo pad, then grabbed by bag again and left.

I got outside just in time to see Kyo throw a punch at Yuki, who dodged it easily then kicked Kyo in the stomach. Kyo flew backwards and hit the floor. I gasped at the same time as Tohru who ran to Kyo's side. He sat up and glared at Yuki.

"You damn rat."

"Stupid cat." He shot back at him. I walked up to Yuki.

"Wow you guys are violent. Never have guessed you could be so strong, you sent him flying."

"He let his guard down." Yuki replied simply. Tohru and Kyo walked up to us as we headed into the woods. I walked besides Tohru.

"Do they fight a lot?"

"Quite a lot, the first time I met Kyo, Yuki kicked him through a door." I laughed.

"Hey you don't have to tell her that." Kyo turned round and glared at Tohru.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyo." Tohru looked generally upset.

"Ah doesn't matter anyway." Kyo replied, I guess he didn't like seeing her sad.

After a while we reached a cute little house in the middle of the woods.

"This is where you guys live?" I asked looking at it.

"Yeah, nice isn't it."Tohru grinned at me. I smiled back and nodded.

As we entered the house Yuki called out,

"Shigure are you home?" Suddenly I was really nervous, what was this Shigure person going to be like?

A young man stepped out of a room in the corridor. He was dressed in a traditional kimono and was holding a tray with two steaming cups on it.

"Why, Yuki I'm flattered you are concerned about my whereabouts."

"I'm not."

"And who is this lovely young lady you have with you?" He turned his attention to me.

"It was his fault." Kyo pointed at Yuki and stomped off upstairs. Yuki sighed.

"This is Rika Fuyou, she was new in our class today and well we had a sort of incident." I looked down at my feet guiltily but not before I saw the look of surprise that passed over Shigure's face briefly.

"This incident didn't involve hugging did it?" Shigure frowned.

"Yes."

"Ah did Kyo trip again?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Kyo yelled making me and Tohru jump, I hadn't heard him come back down stairs. Shigure laughed.

"I'm sorry, it was me who tripped, Yuki tried to catch me and well you know what happened." I explained.

"Don't blame yourself, if you want to blame someone blame that damn Yuki." Kyo said.

"What did you say stupid cat." Yuki glowered at him.

"Calm down you two." Another man stepped out into the hall, he looked about the same age as Shigure, though less carefree. Before I could react Yuki and Kyo both stepped in front of me their argument forgotten in a moment.

"Hatori, what the hell are you doing here." Kyo demanded.

"Now come on Kyo, Hari is my friend and this is my house, why shouldn't he be here." Shigure tried to calm the tension.

"Don't worry you two; I'm not going to do anything, not without Akito's orders anyway."

I was thoroughly confused and quite scared now, I had no idea what Yuki and Kyo were protecting me from. The man, Hatori, looked friendly enough. I also wondered what this Akito's orders could possibly be.

"Anyway, stop being rude you two, lets all have a nice cup of tea and a chat. Tohru would you put the kettle on I only made two cups." Shigure said.

"Yes sure." Tohru quickly disappeared down the hall and the others went into the room Hatori had come from.

"This way Rika." Yuki gestured for me to go first so I followed Kyo into the room.

I sat at the table next to Yuki, opposite Hatori and Shigure. Kyo sat on the end. Shigure placed one of the cups of tea he had in front of Hatori and the other in front of me.

"So I bet that must of been a shock for you, finding out about the Zodiac curse on your first day of school." Shigure smiled at me.

"Zodiac curse?"

"Ah, yes well the curse is why I turned into a rat." Yuki explained. I thought for a bit.

"So is Kyo cursed too?" I asked, noting the expressions which clearly told me he was.

"What makes you think that?" Shigure asked

"Well, I noticed earlier that Kyo called Yuki a rat, I thought at the time it was kinda a pathetic insult. Then later Yuki called Kyo a cat, so I thought maybe Kyo turns into a cat." I paused while everyone looked at me and took a sip of my tea.

"Why did you say Zodiac curse, I mean, that rat makes sense I suppose but there isn't a cat in the Zodiac."

"How much do you know about the Zodiac?" Hatori asked me in a voice that made me feel like I was being examined in class.

"Well, there are twelve animals in the Zodiac: rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog and boar. The cat never became part of the Zodiac because the rat told him the wrong time for the banquet. Oh and I'm year of the dog." I took another drink and waited for someone to say something. Then I realised something.

"Hang on there are 12 animals in the Zodiac, does that mean there are eleven more people with the curse?"

"Yup! Your good." Shigure grinned; he seemed to be enjoying this, though everyone else looked uncomfortable with it.

"So what happens now I know about it?" I asked nervously.

"We talk to Akito." Hatori stated simply. Kyo banged his hand on the table and stood up so he towered over Hatori.

"Damn it, can't you just not tell him, she's not going to tell anyone is she?"

"Sit down Kyo." Hatori remained calm.

Tohru walked in and passed cups of tea out to everyone. Kyo sat down again an angrily took a swig of tea, which was probably too hot. Not looking at anyone I asked.

"What might this Akito want to do about the fact I know, I mean he can't make me forget."

"Not personally, no." Shigure was serious again. I looked up at him in shock.

"Hari can suppress memor- OW." Shigure rubbed his head where Hatori had whacked him.

Hatori could suppress memories. I didn't want to forget, they were the only friends I had here. I felt tears form in my eyes; I didn't want to cry in front of them so I tried to get away. Unfortunately as I moved to stand up I knocked Yuki's cup of hot tea over and spilt it over my hand scalding it.

I fell back with a cry, cradling my hand and feeling the tears over flow my eyes. Before I knew what was happening Hatori was in front of me.

"Let me look, I'm a doctor." I shied away from him, scared. A hand closed gently round my arm. I looked up to see Shigure smiling.

"It's ok, he's not going to suppress your memories." He gently stroked my hair in the way that calms me down. I wondered how he knew that would make me feel better. I held my hand out to Hatori, who took an ice pack from Tohru and pressed it too the scald. His cold fingers gently held my bare wrist and his memories started playing in my head.

I noticed one woman he seemed very fond of. Then suddenly I felt a searing pain in my left eye. I screamed and clutched my eye, tears pouring down my face afresh.

"Rika, what is it, are you ok?" I heard Shigure voices close to my ear. As the pain subsided I opened my eyes and took my hand away from face. Hatori was kneeling in front of me looking worried, Yuki was on one side of me Shigure on the other, supporting me. Tohru and Kyo were behind Hatori, Kyo had his hand on Tohru's shoulder trying to calm her down. I focused on Hatori.

Lifting my scalded hand I brushed the hair away from Hatori's ruined eye.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, he looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" He took my hand and pressed the ice pack to it again.

"I'm sorry about your eye and Kana and the curse and everything."

"Rika, how could you possible know about all that?" Yuki asked in a gentle voice "Also at school you said something strange, you told me to run home to my family as if you knew that would hurt me."

"I'm sorry," I sniffed "I'm sorry I tried to hurt your feelings, sometimes I get mad and I can't think."

"It's fine, there are people a lot worse than that in this family but tell me how do you know so much."

"I don't know how, but when someone touches me I get their memories, sometimes when I'm concentrating they are more vivid. I was concentrating on Hatori's memories so I felt the pain."

"Everybody's got secrets. So let's make a deal you keep ours we'll keep yours." Shigure was suddenly cheerful again.

"O..okay." I smiled weakly, they didn't seem to care.

"Keep this on." Hatori indicated to the ice pack, when I took it he stood up.

"Shigure, can I have a word with you outside."

"Sure." They both left.

"I'll cook dinner now." Tohru also got up and left, followed by Kyo.

"Well, I'll help you with your work before dinner." Yuki smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him, though my mind was still reeling with all the information I had gained.

After dinner everyone sat talking, Hatori had already left. I glanced at my watch. 10:00

"Oh no, it's that late, I really have to go, thank you for dinner and everything." I stood up and bowed.

"Ok I'll walk you home." Yuki stood up too.

"No you don't have to."

"Yes I do, like you said it's late and the woods aren't safe."

We walked in silence for a while. Until Yuki said,

"How did you cope as a child, when you played with other people, gaining their memories?"

"I didn't play; I distanced myself from other people."

"So you didn't gain their memories?"

"No, so they wouldn't find out my secret, if people knew they'd be scared to touch me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." I stopped and Yuki turned to face me, I reached out my hand towards his face and he flinched, moving his head backwards.

"See." I carried on walking, Yuki caught up with me.

"My memories are full of dark things, like Hatori's. You don't want to see them."

"I always dreamed that someone would trust me with all their memories. Even if they are painful, I could be a true friend and help them bear the burden. It will never happen."

"I never thought anyone would accept me if they knew the truth. Then Tohru came along and proved me wrong, I'm so grateful to her. She saved me and made me believe in kindness again. Maybe I can be that person to you." With that Yuki grabbed my hand held it tight. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Yuki I..."

"It's ok, don't be afraid anymore, I accept you for who you are."

I smiled at him and tightened my hold on his hand. We carried on walking hand in hand. I pushed his memories to the back of my head.

As we approached my house Yuki suddenly laughed. I looked at him, confused.

"Ah I'm sorry, it's just we only met this morning and we're already holding hands." He lifted our joined hands up to emphasis his point. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you Yuki, I think you might be my first real friend." I let go of his hand then lightly kissed his cheek.

"You can add that to the holding hands thing. See you tomorrow." I turned and ran to my house.

"Bye." Yuki called after me.

Once inside I cried at the memories of Yuki's that played in my head.

**End of main chapter, there is a little extra bit, thats not in first person. In other words Rika doesn't know about this converstion.**

What Hatori and Shigure discussed.

"Rika Fuyou didn't think I'd see her again." Shigure said leaning against a pillar

"It's certainly been a long time, long enough for her to forget." Hatori replied to his old friend.

"Yes, I'm kind of sad she's forgotten."

"It's for the best."

"Yes, yes, though it's only a matter of time before she picks it up from one of us."

"We should avoid contact with her as much as possible." Hatori glared at Shigure who made a face back at him.

"So will you tell Akito she's here?" Shigure asked after a pause

"Have no choice but still, I think we should try our best to keep them apart for as long as possible."

"Indeed, though I think Akito will want to see her."

"No matter where she went she still ended up back here. Her fate and ours are closely linked I think."

"Yes, it seems odd she'd end up sitting next to Yuki and bumping in to him, too many coincidences."

"Those kids have a hard time ahead of them, we all do. Tohru too while she remains by their side."

"I'll look after them as long as I can and make sure they enjoy what time they have together."

"Yes I believe that is all that can be done for them now. Their paths are set."

**Hope you enjoyed please review, I look forward to reading them. XD**


	4. Sohma?

**This is an odd chapter, more of an interlude really, so I'm uploading chapter five straight away. Enjoy**

Chapter 4: time passes

"Rika you'll be late. Hurry up." My mother called up the stairs to me

"I'm hurrying Mom." I replied. There was a knock on the door.

"Who on earth is that." I heard my Mom say but I was too busy to care much. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs as she opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs Fuyou, I'm Yuki Sohma is Rika still here." I paused for a second then ran to the door.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might like to walk to school with us." He gestured behind him to where Tohru and Kyo were standing. Tohru waved, I waved back.

"Sure give me one second." I grabbed a slice of toast of the plate on the table and went to put my shoes on.

"Excuse me Yuki, I need to have a private word with my daughter." My Mom said and dragged me back to the kitchen.

"Did he say his name was Sohma?" she glared at me.

"Yeah, why?" I feigned innocence.

"You know why."

"There was never any rule about being friends, now I really have to go." I left the house and joined the others for the walk to school.

********

That is the story of how I met the Sohma's but the real story starts when I fell for one.

My Mom's rule had been 'Never fall in love with a Sohma' so after a bit of persuading she allowed me to stay friends with them as long as I didn't cross the line.

The next part is about how I crossed that line and got myself so entangled in the Sohma family, I nearly lost my life.

********

**Reviews make me happy XD**


	5. Don't leave

**This is longer and an actual chapter. This is the beginning of part two of the story in a way. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter Five: Families never leave you.

"Hey! Don't just sit in someone else chair." I was pulled out of my daydream by Kyo's angry voice. I looked up at him.

"Oh sorry." I got out of his chair and allowed him to sit down, taking my usual position of sitting on his desk.

It had been a couple of months since I had joined the school and I had become part of the group. For the first time I had a proper group of friends and I loved them all.

I ruffled Kyo's hair in the way only I seemed to be able to get away with, although he did glare at me.

"Don't do that."

"Aw I'm sorry." I grinned at him. He continued to glare at me for a second then rolled his eyes and smiled. My whole world became brighter when I saw his smile.

"Rika, better get to our desks." Yuki took my hand a lead me away. I saw Kyo give him a jealous look which confused me. Why would Kyo be jealous of Yuki at this point?

After school I walked to my locker alone. I found myself surrounded by Yuki's fan club, again, like I had been on the first day and many times since.

"Oh come on, this isn't fair. I told you already I'm just a friend that is all."

"Then why did you take his hand today?" the leader said, her spies seemed to pick up every little thing.

"I didn't. He took mine. Now please let me go."

"What gives you the right to act the way you do with our precious Yuki?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really only his friend?"

"Yes."

"She already said that, so will you girls just back off." Kyo stood outside the ring of girls glaring at them menacingly. Suddenly they all looked scared.

"Besides Yuki is already mine." A younger and scarier looking boy stood next to him. The girls quickly retreated down the corridor. I sighed.

"Thanks Kyo, Hatsuharu."

"Whatever." Kyo replied

"You ok?" Hatsuharu put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. He was another Sohma in the year below us. He was cursed by the Ox.

"Yeah I'm fine, you should worry about yourself, Yuki's gonna kill you when he hears about that comment."

"Probably, it was worth it though to see the look on their faces." He laughed

"You can't seem to walk down the corridor on your own." Kyo was walking next to me.

"It's all that damn Yuki's fault, if he hadn't grabbed your hand today. I wouldn't have to accompany you."

"Hey, no one asked you too. If you don't want to spend time with me go away." I shoved him aside and stormed off. He soon caught up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that, I don't mind walking with you. It's just he shouldn't make contact with you, it's not fair on you, in more ways than one. There are things about our family you shouldn't know."

I felt so sad when he said that, he still couldn't open up to me. I already knew more than he thought I did, from Yuki and Tohru, but I wanted him to be brave enough to tell me himself. I glanced at the black and white bracelet around his wrist. I'd never run away from him, no matter what.

"I don't mind." I replied to him. He snorted.

We met Tohru, Hatsuharu and Momiji (the last of the Sohmas who attended the school, he was cursed by the rabbit) by the lockers. We all walked out together before Hatsuharu and Momiji headed towards the main Sohma estate where they lived. A little while later Tohru headed off to her work, leaving me and Kyo alone again.

"Hey Kyo, did you want to do the homework together? It'll be more fun that way. Come back to mine." I glanced sideways at him, nervous as to how he'd take my request. They'd all been over to my house before, but Kyo had never come alone.

"You sound like Tohru. Fun has nothing to do with it, you're stuck aren't you."

"Alright, will you come to my house to help me with it then?" I smiled at him. "Please."

"Why didn't you ask Yuki?" I hit his arm as hard as I could.

"Duh! Yuki's not here is he, honestly how am I supposed to ask him."

"Ow, ok, alright I'll help, just don't hit me again."

"I thought you were supposed to be an excellent fighter, you are heir to a dojo aren't you."

"I am an excellent fighter, I just don't fight against girls."

"Sexist pig."

"Do you want me to fight you?"

"Ah No please don't." I raised my hands in defeat. He crossed his arms in front of him.

"Ha!" he looked smug, I couldn't have that.

"However, I will race you." I grinned and tore off down the road. Kyo following close behind.

We reached my front door at the same time and stood panting while I pulled out my keys and let us in. Once inside I made us both a drink and we sat at the table and spread our work over it.

I leant back, and stretched my arms.

"Ah all done, that was easy."

"Only 'coz I helped you."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Is that all the thanks I get? I didn't have to help you, you know." Kyo narrowed his dark red eyes at me. I grinned back.

"Aw I'm sorry. Thank you very much for helping me, Kyon-Kyon." I got up and ran to the kitchen as Kyo yelled.

"Hey, don't call me that!" he got up and chased after me.

As I ran into the hall he caught me and spun me round so my back was against the wall. His hands were flat against the wall, arms out stretched so he wouldn't change. His head was lowered when I looked up our faces were really close.

Without thinking I moved closer, he didn't shy away. I tilted my head up and stretched a little bit. I closed my eyes and our lips met. His memories played in the back of my mind but I hardly noticed them. I was concentrating of the feel of his warm lips against mine and the miracle that they stayed there, he didn't pull back or run, maybe he wanted this too.

The door opened and Kyo pulled away, pushing off the wall so he stood back from me. I looked at my Mom who had opened the door and knew she'd seen. She looked furious.

"I'd better go." Kyo grabbed his bag.

"Yes you'd better." My Mom had a steely tone in her voice. I nervously watched Kyo leave. The door closed and my Mom turned to me.

"Never fall in love with a Sohma. That's what I've told you since you were kid."

"He's just a friend."

"You were kissing him."

"It was one kiss, besides what would be so bad if I did love him, he's a nice guy."

"Do you know what happens to people who get involved with them?" I thought of Kana the girl Hatori had loved and the pain she'd been through.

"I won't always be like that."

"It's part of the curse, It'll always, always be like that, especially with the cat."

"Wait you knew about the curse, how?"

"I used to know the Sohma family. That kid wore the bracelet of the cat, do you know what he becomes."

"Yes, Mom I know everything, I don't care, I want to be part of their lives, I want to help the Sohma family."

"You can't, no one can."

"Then I at least want to stay with them."

"Well you can't, we're leaving."

"What?"

"We're moving again, I have another job, a better one far away from here."

"No! You can't make me go, I don't want too."

"If you really want to stay with them, then I will not stay to watch you suffer."

Lost for words I just stared at my Mom.

"Make your decision soon, my flight leaves tonight."

"What, you can't be serious, what about all our stuff."

"It'll be picked up later."

"You can't do this." I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I turned and ran out of the house. I ran into the woods with every intention of going to Shigure's house, but I couldn't bring myself to go there, so I wandered to woods.

As it started to get dark I worried that my Mom might really leave so I went back home.

She was just getting into a taxi when I arrived.

"Mom?" She looked at me sadly.

"I packed a bag for you, it's on the step, are you coming?" I was torn, I wanted to stay with my Mom, but I didn't want to leave my new life, I didn't want to say goodbye to the Sohma's.

"I'm sorry Mom, I have to stay with them, I don't know why, I just do."

She stepped forward and hugged me.

"I know sweetie, I've always known." She kissed me on the forehead and got into the taxi.

"Mom, please." I called after her. The taxi pulled away. My Mom had left.

I dropped to my knees on the path and cried, I cried for so long that it became pitch dark and cold, I was shivering uncontrollable but I couldn't get up to get a jumper from my bag.

I became aware of footsteps running towards my. I scrambled up, then collapsed to the ground breaking in to a fresh flood of tears.

"Rika!" the familiar voice called out, the person knelt beside me and I looked up.

"Shigure?" I coughed. "What are you doing here."

"Your Mom called me, she asked me to look after you. What happened?"

Without thinking I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. A few minutes went by before I realised what hadn't happened, I gasped and sat back. He looked shocked, then he smiled at me.

"You really are a special girl Rika."

"What?" He ignored my question and placed a hand on my forehead.

"You have a fever, come on we should go. Can you stand?" I nodded at got to my feet, feeling dizzy I fell over again, Shigure caught me.

"Take that as a no, is that your bag?" He indicated to the bag on the step. I nodded again.

Shigure picked up the bag and then, to my surprise, me. He walked back to the house cradling me in his arms.

So how come he hadn't transformed?

**Hope you liked... please review, it'll make me feel happy XD**


	6. Living with the Sohma's

**Chapter Six. You know the drill, read an review please**

Chapter six: Living with the Sohma's.

Kyo lay on the roof replaying the incident with Rika in his head. He was confused, he'd never thought of her that way before but he liked the kiss. In fact he liked it so much it was all he could think about. Frustrated he sat up and looked down. Shigure was walking back to the house, carrying something, no someone. What the hell? Rika? He was carrying her, how was that even possible and why was it needed?

Kyo reached the front door at the same time as Shigure; he flung it open almost knocking Shigure over.

"What happened? What did you do?" Kyo demanded, stepping back so Shigure could enter.

"I didn't do anything, it's a long story, she has a fever call Hatori." Kyo ran to the phone as quickly as possible.

"Tohru, come here please." Shigure called out. Tohru came quickly shortly followed by Yuki how was either curious or suspicious of Shigure's reasons behind summoning her. When they saw the unconscious Rika Tohru panicked and Yuki had to calm her down. Tohru made up a bed in the living room and Yuki got some ice. Shigure laid her down and the four of them, Kyo had finished the phone call, sat beside her and waited for Hatori to come.

********

My head hurt so badly when I woke up, I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head, I felt so horrible, I'd have to skip school today, Mom would come to wake me up soon, she'd get some medicine.

I opened my eyes and pulled the covers away from my face. I wasn't in my room. This was Shigure's living room. Why was I here? Then I remembered. I sat up quickly, then wished I hadn't so I lay back down again. I began to cry. After a while, the door slid gently open, I looked over and saw Hatori walk into the room.

"Ah you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Awful. What time is it?"

"It's around mid day." He placed a hand on my forehead.

"You still have quite a fever."

Shigure walked into the room then.

"Rika, are you feeling ok?"

"No."

"I'm sorry." He looked genuinely upset, I didn't like that so I tried to smile, but it was weak and pathetic.

"What happened last night? Why didn't you transform?" I asked him

"No idea." He didn't meet my eyes though. I glanced at Hatori who also wouldn't look at me.

"What happens now?"

"Well assuming it's ok with Akito I'm happy for you to stay with us, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind either."

"Stay here, for how long?"

"As long as you want."

I slept through most of the day waking again in the evening when Tohru brought me some medicine, Hatori had gone home while I was asleep. She sat by my bedside and chatted to me for a bit. After a while Shigure came in and sat besides Tohru.

"Akito is fine with you staying here, however, there isn't another bedroom, so either, you'll have to share with Tohru or Yuki and Kyo will share." We all contemplated the thought of Yuki and Kyo sharing a room. Looking at our faces Shigure voiced all our thoughts.

"Yes well it's bad enough those two in the same house, so you'll move into Tohru's once your well enough to move."

"You don't mind do you Tohru?" I asked worrying that I'd be an annoyance, not that she'd say if I was.

"Of course not, it'll be like having a sleepover every day."

"All sorted then, now are you up to seeing the boys they're going frantic worrying about you?" Shigure said

"Sure." I still felt awful but I wanted to see them.

They both came in at the same time, which wasn't what I'd hoped for but it would do for now. They stayed for a little while then, left. Before getting up Kyo stroked my cheek and whispered to me,

"I'm sorry." Before following Yuki out the room.

*******

Kyo ran after Hatori as he left to go back home.

"Hatori." He yelled to get his attention.

"Kyo." Hatori stopped and turned round acknowledging him.

"Why's Rika not getting better, it's been almost a week, she shouldn't be that ill still."

Hatori sighed, he'd been worrying about the same thing himself, they all had.

"She's upset, she's not making an effort to get better. It's like she can't go on anymore. There isn't anything, you or I can do. We have to wait, she'll get better in her own time."

"What if I can do something?" Kyo looked down at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Hatori questioned.

"I'm just worried about the consequences, I mean, I'm the cat, I can't ask her to involve herself with me, can I?"

"Kyo? Why are you talking to me? Do you think I have the answers?" Hatori had caught on to what Kyo was talking about.

"You've been there."

"You want me to talk you out of it." Hatori stated. Kyo was confused and he translated that into anger.

"Damn it, this stupid curse. Everything would be so much simpler without it."

"Kyo, only you can decide what to do, it might help her, it might not. She knows enough of us and the curse to make her decision. Good night." With that Hatori turned and walked away. He thought about all that Kyo had said.

"I sorry Rika, I can't protect you for much longer." He said to the air.

Kyo walked into the living room, Yuki sat at the kotatsu drinking tea. That wasn't helpful, Kyo left before he got into an argument with Yuki, he was in too much of a hurry. He found Tohru in the kitchen.

"Oh hello Kyo, did you want something?"

"Do you mind if I visit Rika." She had moved into Tohru's room now so he had to ask her permission to go in the room.

"Sure, she was awake when I was up there a moment ago."

Kyo ran up the stairs and knocked on Tohru's door. No answer, he knocked again. Still no answer, so he slid the door open and looked in, Rika was asleep. Damn, he'd have to wait till tomorrow.

Rika didn't wake up before Kyo had to leave for school, so he spent the day frustrated and angry, getting into fights with Yuki and Uo. His mood wasn't helped by the appearance of another zodiac member.

He was heading home from school with the prospect of finally getting to talk to Rika. Tohru had gone to work and Yuki had stayed behind at school so Kyo was on his own and running full pelt down the road. As his arms swung he caught sight of his bracelet and he slowed to a halt. Looking at the bracelet he wondered if he could really ask Rika to accept him, he wasn't even sure if she knew. He sighed he needed time to think. Unfortunately at that moment he heard someone call his name.

"Kyo!" slowly he turned round confirming it was who he thought it was, then started running again.

"Hey, Kyo thats no way to treat your lover" the girl called after him as she gave chase.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He yelled back at her.

'Damn it why'd Kagura have to show up now?' Kyo thought bitterly as he walked back with the girl. She was cursed by the boar which gave her a funny way of showing her affections. Kyo rubbed his cheek, every time she showed up he got beaten up.

******

I chucked the book into the corner of the room, I was bored now. I heard voices below, Kyo's and someone's I didn't recognise. I wondered who she was they appeared to be arguing but then Kyo argued a lot.

After a while of sitting doing nothing and slowly got to my feet, then leant against the wall while my head stopped spinning, then I made my way down stairs, it took a while to reach room where Kyo was, I opened the door and he looked at me, shocked.

"Rika, what are you doing?"

"I was bored can I sit here?"

"You really should go back to bed."

"Please just for a little while."

"Ok." He took my arm a led me to the kotatsu. I looked at the girl, she was cute and looked young.

"Hi. I'm Rika Fuyou."

"I'm Kagura Sohma."

"Oh are you...?"

"She's the boar." Kyo scowled at her then turned to me.

"Did you want anything, a drink?"

"I'm fine thanks." Kagura looked thoughtfully at him, then looked sad.

"Kyo, can I talk to you outside?"

"Huh. Now?" she nodded. Kyo got up and followed her muttering

"This better be quick."

******

Kyo looked at Kagura.

"So, what is it?" She lowered her head and wouldn't look at him.

"Tell me truthfully Kyo, will you ever love me?" Her question surprised him.

"No, Kagura I'm sorry but I don't think I ever can."

"Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"Rika." Kyo thought for a second.

"It's hard to say, I know there something about her, I can't stop thinking, worrying about her. It's like she's become so precious so quickly I can't stand that she's hurting right now, I just want to help her, to make her better. Is that love?" Kyo was surprised that he could voice his feelings out loud.

"Only you can decide if it's love. I'll go home now." She turned to leave. "Oh and Kyo, I'll leave you alone from now on, just be happy ok." Kyo watched her until she had disappeared into the trees then went back inside.

*****

I was surprised when Kyo came back without Kagura.

"Where'd she go?"

"Home." He answered simply, he looked troubled.

"So the boar huh, what's she like?"

"Short tempered, a pain in the neck and strange."

"Wow, good friend of yours then." Kyo laughed. He sat down next to me and placed and hand on my forehead.

"You're still burning up."

"Tell me about it, I feel horrible, why aren't I getting better."

"Hatori said it was because you don't want to."

"Huh?"

"That you were too sad about your Mom leaving, please tell me that had nothing to do with what happened at your house."

"No, well she was angry but she had planned on leaving before, she said she used to know the Sohma family, she knew about the curse." Kyo looked shocked

"Did you ask Hatori or Shigure if they knew her?"

"No, it's not likely it must have been before I was born so they would have just been kids."

"I suppose. Still it's strange I thought you and Tohru were the only ones outside the family to ever know." I shrugged

"I wish...I wish I could make you feel better" Kyo said placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. His face was close to mine. I placed my hand on his cheek, stroking his skin softly, he closed his eyes. He moved his hand from my shoulder to the back of my neck and pulled me closer. He kissed me softly but with a kind of desperate edge as if it would be the last. I opened my eyes when he pulled away, staring deep into his dark red ones.

"You can make me feel better" I whispered to him. He looked down.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I should ask you to accept me, I'll only bring you pain."

"No you won't, that's not true."

"You know what happens when one of us tries to have a relationship, Akito will never allow it. "

"Then we'll hide it. He doesn't have to know." Kyo looked shocked, like the idea had never occurred to him.

"There's more, I'm not like the others, I'm worse." He held up is wrist pushing back his sleeve so his bracelet was exposed. With his other hand he gripped it as if he were going to take it off.

"There's something you should see before you really make up your mind about me." He looked tormented. I realised what he was about to do and fear welled up inside me. I grabbed his hand.

"No, don't." I said too quickly, too panicky, I was ashamed of my behaviour.

"So you know?" He asked, I nodded, still holding his hand but not meeting his eyes instead I looked at the ground.

"Tohru and Yuki's memories, it's...you are there, I've seen it. I didn't want to believe at first but I had no choice, I'm sorry."

"You don't want to see with your own eyes, why would you, I understand." Images flashed in my brain of the cat's true form, what Kyo becomes when he's not wearing the bracelet. I began to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm not strong enough. I..." Kyo placed his hand over my mouth making me aware for the first time he had let go of his bracelet.

"It's ok, you don't have to be strong, If you accept me then thats enough." I pulled his hand away from me.

"I do accept you, I want to stay with you, I really do." He smiled at me

"Good, I want that too, so we'll keep it secret for now, we'll take whatever hardships as they come. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I smiled back at him and he kissed me again.

**Hope you liked.**


	7. Akito

**Finally finished chapter 7, sorry it took me so long, I've been very busy with college work and I've also been writing an FMA fanfic (I'm awful, I should learn to do one thing at a time) Anyway sorry for the long wait. Thanks to people who reviewed me, love you guys.**

Chapter 7: Akito.

I got better quickly after that and finally I could return to school. I struggled to catch up but with Yuki's help I managed it. It was hard for me and Kyo to keep our relationship a secret and as time passed I began to think Shigure suspected us. It wasn't long before it came out into the open.

*****

"So, you still haven't left our precious Yuki alone." I was once again surrounded by the Yuki fan club.

"You girls never give up do you?"

"Not until he is safe."

"Uhuh, 'cause I'm bewitching him so I can have my wicked way with him." I answered sarcastically.

"She admitted it." I rolled my eyes at that comment, these girls were really dumb.

I saw Kyo turn the corner and narrow his eyes. I pushed my way through the girls and made my way towards him before he could lose his temper.

"Hi." I said as I reached him.

"Those girls bothering you again?"

"It's nothing."

"You know what I really hate the fact they think your after Yuki when your mine."

"Hey be a bit quieter and don't act like you own me."

"Sorry, you know what I mean though."

"Yes, but careful someone might hear you." Kyo sighed,

"I don't care anymore." He said. I looked at him questioningly just as he bent his head and kissed me, in the middle of a bustling corridor.

Later that day back at the house Yuki caught me alone.

"Idiot." He said. I looked at him, it was the first time he'd been even the slightest bit rude to me.

"What?"

"Why him? You should know better than anyone what the consequences are for being involved with one of the zodiac, but of all of us you pick the worst one. Do you know his secret?"

"His true form you mean? I know."

"Then why?"

"Because I'm happy with him, can't you just let it go?"

"I'm worried for you, what if Akito finds out."

"How will he? Are you going to tell him?"

"No!" I suddenly realised our voices had been rising. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Shut the hell up you stupid rat!" Kyo was seething with anger.

"I said I wouldn't tell him you dumb cat! But remember, I'm not protecting you." Yuki replied to him turning towards the door. That was the first time we noticed Shigure leaning on the door frame.

"To late apparently Akito knows. He wants to see Kyo and Rika tomorrow."

I felt my stomach drop. Akito wanted to see us, how did he find out?

"Don't go." Yuki stood in front of the door. I had slept badly, nervous about meeting the fearsome Akito.

"I have too. I can't let him go alone."

"Don't worry Yuki, nothing will happen." Shigure pulled his coat on. He had announced he would come with us a breakfast.

"Fine, I'll come too."

We all walked together to the Sohma main estate, Tohru had also come along. I held Kyo's hand tightly my stomach tying it's self in knots. I pondered what I knew of Akito, I had the memories from Kyo and Yuki mostly and they weren't very nice.

"Right then, I'm going to see Hatori, Yuki, you and Tohru should come with me. Kyo and Rika come find us when you're done."

"Ok." I said as cheerfully as possible and waved as they left. Kyo said nothing; he'd been fairly quiet all day. He hadn't argued with Yuki once on the journey here.

Inside the main house a servant led us to a simply furnished room.

"You have servants, how rich is your family?" I asked Kyo in a whisper once we were alone.

He shrugged in reply.

We both jumped as the door slid open. I swallowed as the small dark haired figure stepped into the room. He smiled.

"You must be Rika, nice to meet you I'm Akito." I blinked surprised by the polite way Akito addressed me. I relaxed slightly, but Kyo remained as tense as ever. I bowed to him.

"Nice to meet you too."

He turned to Kyo.

"It's been a long time since you've come to see me Kyo." Kyo turned his face away from Akito.

"You must be wondering why I asked you here. I wanted to thank you for finding Rika." That statement was enough to make Kyo finally look Akito in the eye.

"What?"

"Oh didn't she tell you. She's really a Sohma."

"What?" Kyo whipped his head around to look at me. My eyes widened in shock.

"That's not possible."

"Isn't it, tell me what your Mothers surname was before she was married." I stayed silent; I didn't know, she'd never told me. I'd also never met any of her family. Could it really be true?

Akito laughed.

"Oh so you don't remember. You were about five when you left, but still you should at least remember some things about this place, about me. I wondered what happened to those memories." An image of Hatori flashed in my mind. It wasn't possible, was it?

"Let me explain," Akito continued, "Your Mother is my Fathers sister, in other words we're cousins." I felt sick, I glanced at Kyo's face, he looked angry with Akito or me, I couldn't tell.

"No." I whispered rejecting Akito's words.

"It's true." Akito stepped right in front of me and placed a hand on my face. I closed my eyes as the memories played out in my head. I saw myself playing with Akito, I was about four. I saw a young boy about 14 walk into the room. I ran to him and threw my arms round his legs. He laughed and picked me up.

I opened my eyes, tears spilling down my face. I looked at Kyo.

"Leave her alone." Kyo hissed at Akito as he stepped forward. Without taking his eyes from me Akito swung one arm and caught Kyo across the cheek, unprepared Kyo was thrown to the floor.

"Get out you worthless cat, don't bother her again."

Kyo slowly got to his feet. His eyes flicked between me and Akito a few times then he turned and left, walking quickly, pausing briefly as I called after him.

"Kyo, don't leave me." I stepped past Akito but he caught my wrist.

"You can do so much better than him, stay with me. We can be happy again."

"No, I don't want to stay." I declared, maddening Akito.

He tugged on my arm and with surprising force swung me backwards, I felt my head crack against a wall and I slid down suddenly bewildered.

I opened my eyes to see a slightly fuzzy figure standing over me. I didn't know who he was but I somehow knew he was a member of the zodiac. He asked me a question but I couldn't process it. I felt myself lifted up into his arms and carried for a distance. Out in the cold air he stopped, words were spoken to someone; I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes. I felt myself shifted into someone else arms.

"Rika can you hear me." I took a moment to process the voice.

"Shigure." I said his name out loud as I worked out who he was.

"I'm taking you to Hatori, hold on."

I don't remember the rest of the trip to Hatori's house.

I woke up to find myself lying on an unfamiliar bed. As I stirred and opened my eyes a crack Hatori appeared in my field of vision. He checked me for concussion but I didn't pay much attention to what was he was doing instead I repeated the earlier events in my head as I remembered them.

"Kyo, where's Kyo? Why'd he leave me?" I asked.

"He did what?" I had no idea Yuki was in the room until he spoke.

"Find him please." I knew I asked a lot from Yuki to find him at that point and I also knew Kyo would probably receive at least one punch before Yuki bought him back.

"You sure."

"Yes. Please Yuki." I spoke in barely more than a whisper.

"Tohru?" I asked wondering if she was in the room.

"Yes." I was relieved when she answered.

"Go with him please."

"Ok." She replied quickly. I knew Tohru's presence would prevent Yuki from killing Kyo when he found him.

I also wanted to talk to Shigure and Hatori alone. I now realised that young dark haired boy I'd run too in Akito's memory was Shigure, which meant he and probably Hatori too had known from the start.

I was angry and confused. And I was going to damn well make them answer my questions.

**If you want to receive more love from me just click that appealing green button, which in turn makes me feel loved and when I feel loved I write. XD **


	8. Yuki Snow

**Once again I'm sorry for the time it took me to update. I have actually been trying to update for a couple of days but the site wouldn't upload my document, I know this is something other people also experienced. **

**Anyway it's finally here, this is chapter 8, things are getting serious now O.o. **

Chapter Eight: Yuki/Snow

I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling for a bit. I was aware of Shigure sitting next to me but he hadn't spoken. I held my hand out to him and he took it, no longer bothering with trying not to touch me.

"You knew." I stated, to both of them, I wasn't sure where Hatori was but I knew he was nearby. Neither bothered to answer but Shigure said:

"Sorry."

"For what not telling me or that I found out." I said bitterly.

"Both." Shigure sounded so sad that all my bitterness towards him disappeared.

"Why?" I asked quietly, using the one word to ask him to explain everything to me.

"Your Father left when you were born as you know, he wasn't a very nice man anyway from what I remember. So you grew up in the main house as Akito's playmate. You were kept away from the younger Zodiac members, although Hatori, Ayame and I were often around. I used to visit you after school.

"After Akito's father died and he became head of the family, your Mother refused to let you near him. Akito was very upset and said if you weren't allowed to play with him, your Mother wasn't allowed to live at Sohma house. She vanished with you that night. I found a letter on my doorstep from your Mother the next morning. She thanked me for looking after you and it had a little picture in the envelope too, that you drew. I still have it, hidden in a box at the back of my study."

I listened carefully to Shigure's words as I saw events from his memory play out in my head. I gently slipped my hand out of his, and brushed away a tear.

"Why don't I remember any of that?" I asked. Hatori answered:

"I'm not sure. I never erased your memory. My guess is you subconsciously suppressed the memories yourself, for whatever reason."

I tried to take this all in, but it seemed like too much. My head was splitting and I was scared.

"So I really am a Sohma?"

"Yes. But you're not cursed so is it really that bad." Shigure tried a lame attempt to cheer me up.

I almost wanted to laugh, Shigure could be clueless about how tough some people's lives were.

"Well for start doesn't that mean I'm related to Kyo?" Shigure really did laugh at my question.

"Kyo's actually so distantly related to you it doesn't matter. In fact if he wasn't the Cat he'd probably never really be noticed, he's not really that closely related to any of us."

I felt relieved at this statement, then started to wonder, who I was most closely related to in the Zodiac.

Before I could voice my question raised voices reached is.

"Shut the hell up you brat, you don't know anything." I recognised Kyo's voice instantly, but was confused by the next voice I heard.

"I know you're a cowardly cat." I realised it was Hatsuharu's.

Shigure slipped his arm under me and helped me sit up. He now sat on the edge of my bed propping me up.

The door slammed open and Kyo stormed in, a murderous look on his face which quickly disappeared and was replaced by guilt when he saw me. Hatsuharu followed him into the room, and then Tohru entered. Last came Yuki, his face blank, he gentle closed the door.

Kneeling beside the bed Kyo gently took my hand.

"Look, I shouldn't have run off."

"Is that you saying sorry?" I asked. Kyo nodded in reply.

"Are you ok?" Tohru stepped forward full of concern for me. I smiled weakly.

"She'll be fine." Hatori answered.

"So what happened, this stupid cat wouldn't tell us anything?" Haru asked.

"Haru, please, let her recover." Yuki spoke his voice betraying his own concern.

"No it's ok, you'll all find out sooner or later anyway." I said sighing, squeezing Kyo's hand, the recounted my story.

"What?" Yuki didn't look at all happy with the revelation I was a Sohma.

"You knew!" Kyo was now angrily glaring at Shigure. Tohru looked shocked.

"Welcome to the family." Haru muttered, sarcastically.

"So what happens now?" Yuki asked.

Suddenly Hatori stood up, pulling himself to his full height. The one movement caused the room to quieten.

"Now, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Shigure and Rika will go home. You will all keep going about your daily lives as normal."

I went home with vain hope it was over, unfortunately Akito had more in store for us.

A few weeks later, when the snow lay thick on the ground, Akito summoned Yuki and I to the main house.

"No way, no, you aren't going." Kyo said adamantly. I found it kind of sweet that he was trying to protect me but I had more than my welfare to think about.

"What happens if Yuki goes without me? Who's going to get hurt when Akito gets angry?"

"I don't care about him." Kyo yelled.

"Well I do. I'm going." I yelled back.

"No you're not." Yuki said from behind me.

"Yes I am." I glared at the pair of them in turn.

I walked next to Yuki, who was staring at the ground ahead of him silently.

"Yuki, are ok?" I asked, his memories playing vividly in my head.

"I'm worried you might get hurt again." Well I hadn't expected that.

"Don't be silly everything will be fine." I replied with forced cheerfulness.

We reached the Sohma estate and entered through the huge gate, as we made our way to the main house. I scooped up some snow in my hand.

"Hey Yuki." I hit him in the face with the snowball as he turned to look at me. "Got you." I called and ran as he collected his own snowball and hit me in the back with it.

We chased each other, lobbing snowballs and laughing until we reached the main house.

A servant opened the door and looked critically at our flushed faces and damp hair. A towel was given to each of us as our coats were taken away and we were left in a room. The tension returned to Yuki's face now we were moments from our meeting with Akito, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

A short time later we were shown into Akito's room. He sat glaring at us, and then smiled sweetly.

"I'm so glad to see you two. Rika I'm sorry about your injury are you ok now."

"Yes I'm fine thank you." I replied forcing myself to be polite.

"Good. How have you been Yuki?" Akito turned his attention to him. Yuki looked at the floor and didn't answer, Akito ignored this.

"I have something I wanted to ask you two. I want you to move back to the Sohma main estate. In fact I want you to live here, in the main house." I just stared at him, unable to process the fact that the man who had thrown me against a wall a few weeks before was now effectively asking me to live with him, as well as a boy he'd abused for so long.

I snapped.

"No way, NO WAY IN HELL! Like I would live with you, you're a monster who wants everything his own way, you're willing to severely injure those closest to you when you don't get what you want." I yelled at him, not thinking about the consequences, but I wasn't so under his spell as the zodiac members, I was as sure as hell going to fight back.

Akito's face was murderous after my little outburst. He lunged to the side and suddenly the whole world seemed to turn slower. He slammed his fist down on a table shattering a glass picture frame that was sitting on it. Sweeping his arm across the table, he caused shards of glass to come flying towards me and Yuki. The world sped up and I was on the floor the breath knocked out of me, Yuki on top of me, protecting me from the glass. Someone was holding Akito back, as he yelled at us.

I pushed at Yuki and he groaned, lifting himself off of me. I slid out from under him and collapsed to the ground. I gently rolled him over and gasped. A shard of glass was embedded in his side; dark red liquid stained his shirt, blood.

"Yuki, Yuki talk to me, Yuki, look at me Yuki please. Yuki, Yuki YUKI." I was screaming by the end, holding him to me.

I was too hysterical to even wonder why Shigure had come to the main house that day, but suddenly he was holding me and Hatori was checking Yuki. I was dimly aware that Akito was no longer in the room.

"He needs to get to a hospital. Now." Hatori said a frantic edge entering his voice, which froze my blood faster than anything else.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, it's my fault, it's all m y fault, I'm sorry." I hardly knew what I was saying.

"Sssh." Shigure stroked my hair comfortingly.

Once we arrived at the hospital Yuki was rushed into surgery and I was taken into a cubicle so a doctor could clean up a gash on my arm, I hadn't even realised was there. Shigure and Hatori sat with me. I was shaking in Shigure's arms.

A doctor walked into our room.

"Well?" Hatori asked.

**Thanks for reading, I know thats one hell of a cliffhanger, I'll try to update quickly this time (no promises though). Please review! **


	9. Headache

**Well I meant to get this chapter up quicker so I'm sorry to everyone who's been waiting to know what happens, anyway here's chapter nine. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Headache

"He's going to be fine. We removed the glass; fortunately it didn't damage any organs."

"Thank you." Hatori said to the man.

"Can we see him?" I asked.

"Sure but he won't be awake for a while yet."

The doctor showed us into a room. Yuki lay on a trolley bed, a blanket pulled over him, his arms lay on top of the cover. I lay my hand over his. Flashes of memories, broken and distorted flashed in my head, sharply and painfully. I gasped and withdrew my hand taking a step back. Hands closed on my shoulders steadying me.

"You ok?" Shigure asked as I clutched my head.

"Yeah, I've never touched anyone who's asleep before, it's...painful." I replied. I saw Hatori glance at me, and then up at Shigure, they shared a look above my head. I ignored them and returned to Yuki's side, this time I placed a hand on his shoulder, using the thin hospital gown material to protect me.

I was almost asleep, when Shigure decided we should go home. I protested wanting to be there for him when he woke up.

"Look at yourself, you need to clean up and sleep. Do you still have that headache?" I glanced down at my blood stained top. My head still throbbed despite some medicine I'd been given. I reluctantly let Shigure lead me away.

"Tohru, Kyo?" Shigure called out as we entered the house. Tohru appeared first, an apron tied round her waist. She stared in horror as I pulled Shigure's jacket off of me, revealing my stained top.

"What happened? Are you ok?" she started panicking. Kyo appeared then.

"What's going on?" he caught sight of me, "Rika, are you ok what happened?" I didn't answer, I was shaking I could hear Akito's shout again and feel Yuki push me away. Kyo looked behind Shigure.

"Where's that rat?" he asked, his voice held no anger but thinly disguised concern.

"Now don't freak out you two, there was an accident and Yuki got hurt, he's at the hospital but he's fine." Shigure explained.

"H...hospital?" Tohru looked on the verge of tears. I was shaking badly now and I slowly crumpled to my knees the tears flowing over my cheeks.

"Rika?" Kyo knelt down beside me, a hand on my arm. More memories flashed in my brain, again they were painful. I let out a muffled scream and flinched away.

"Rika? Does it still hurt to see the memories." Shigure asked, his hands gripped my shoulders, my top blocked the contact. I nodded in reply holding my splitting head.

"I'm sure it's just the stress, she'll be fine, but let's avoid skin to skin contact for a while, I'll call Hatori in the morning." He said to the others.

I woke up to find myself in my own bed. I cold flannel lay across my forehead.

"You're awake." Tohru appeared at my side.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted." She explained. "And your fever came back."

"Oh."

I closed my eyes again. I saw Akito's face, and Yuki's. Yuki. I opened my eyes and sat up suddenly, which hurt.

"Yuki? Where's Yuki?" I asked urgently.

"Please lie down. Yuki's still at the hospital but he's awake, he'll be home in a few days." Tohru gently pushed me back down.

"What a dumb time to get a fever." I muttered.

"I'll go tell Hatori you're awake."

"Hatori's not with Yuki?"

"He was but, Yuki told him to come to you."

"Sounds like Yuki." I smiled. Tohru left the room.

A few minutes later Hatori walked into the room and knelt by my bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like someone hit my head with a hammer." I answered. "What's happening to me, why does it hurt?" I added.

"Probably just stress or trauma, it should pass."

"How can you know, you don't have experience with what I can do."

"True. I don't know what's going to happen to you, but I'll do my best."

A few days later a rather wobbly Yuki came home from the hospital. We all sat around the kotatsu, I sat next to Yuki, Kyo and Tohru sat opposite us and Shigure and Hatori sat at either end. Tohru had made a special leek soup which everyone was tucking into, including Kyo, I guess he didn't want to upset her. As we finished everyone complimented her cooking and she beamed back at us before clearing away the plates, Kyo followed to help. Shigure produced a box of cigarettes and he and Hatori stepped outside.

"I'm so sorry Yuki." I said once we were alone.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I should never have shouted at Akito, and then he wouldn't have got made."

"You only did what I've been too scared to do my whole life." Yuki tried to place his hand over mine, where it rested on the table, but I snatched it away.

"Sorry, it's just that it hurts now. I don't know why." I answered his unspoken question.

Shigure stared at the glowing tip of his cigarette.

"You know don't you." He said to Hatori.

"I assume you mean about Rika's part in the curse."

"Of course. Should we tell her?"

"What good will it do?"

"None but she has a right to know."

"And Kyo? Yuki? Tohru? What do you think the news will do to them?"

"Probably what it's doing to me, and you." Shigure paused and took another drag of his cigarette.

"What will what do to me?" Kyo looked incredibly angry at being talked about behind his back. He had appeared carrying a bag of rubbish, Tohru was with him.

"What's going on?" Kyo demanded.

Shigure glanced at Hatori.

"They have a right to know." He repeated. In answer Hatori stubbed out his cigarette and returned inside, Shigure followed suit, he gestured Kyo and Tohru to follow him.

I wondered at Shigure and Hatori's serious expressions as the rejoined us. Kyo looked angry and Tohru confused.

Hatori broke the silence.

"What would you do if you knew the curse could be broken?"

**Just a quick note: I do not want to encourage smoking, it's a dangerous habit and Hatori and Shigure should really know better. **

**Review please.**


	10. Chains and Locks

**Yay quick update! I'm amazed I managed it, go me! XD. Anyhoo this is quite a talky chapter but some questions are finally being answered. This story is heading for a conclusion. **

**Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter 10: Chains and Locks

"What's that meant to mean?" Kyo yelled angrily, "Isn't it obvious, I'd do anything to break this damn curse."

"Can it really be done?" Yuki asked eagerly.

My heart swelled at the very idea. "Hatori, do you mean it, can it be done?"

"Yes but whether Kyo can do anything to break the curse is questionable, you might not like what you lose to make it possible."

"What?"

"Let me explain the curse to Tohru and Rika first." Shigure said. "The curse is a bond. Our bond to Akito basically. Now imagine the curse physically, chains holding us to Akito, what keeps the chains together?" silence met his words."A lock." He answered his own question. "To free us from the chains you have to break the lock."

"Last time I looked you had to use a key." Yuki said.

"True, but if a key exists we don't know who or what it is." Hatori answered.

"But what this lock, I've never heard about it." Kyo put in.

"Well it's an old theory but not a widely spread one, it might be hard for you kids to handle knowing there's a way to break the curse but not be able to do it." Shigure said.

"I'm not a kid." Kyo retorted.

"All the same, no one has ever known who the lock is, the theory was they were always driven away from the family young, so they weren't around." Hatori picked up the explanation again.

"So you just decided to tell us now, but you don't know where the lock is?" Yuki asked.

"Actually we do know, I mean we think we know, but we're pretty sure." Shigure uncharacteristically seemed unsure of himself.

"What? You mean we can break the curse, now?" Kyo nearly yelled.

"If you break the lock, yes." Hatori answered.

"So who's the lock?"

"Rika."

My blood ran cold as Shigure said my name, a sad tone in his voice.

"No I'm not. I mean that's impossible, isn't it." I said hoping Shigure would laugh and say it was a joke, I probably wouldn't stop Kyo beating him for it. But he didn't, he stayed serious. Yuki had gone worryingly pale, I wondered if he was about to faint. Kyo was looking down at the table, his fists clenched. Tohru was hiding her eyes under her bangs, I had a feeling she was trying not to cry. Hatori was the only one who would meet my eyes.

"Please, don't tell me it's my fault." I realised I was trying not to cry.

"No, sweetheart it's not your fault, you're a victim like us." Shigure spoke quickly trying to comfort me.

"How do I break the curse?" I asked, looking at Hatori for answers, still confused by this newest development.

"That we're not sure about."

"Then what the hell was the purpose of telling us then." Kyo yelled, looking like he was about to smash someone to bits. I couldn't deal with him right now. I couldn't believe I was the key to breaking the curse, no that I was the lock that held it together.

"Without the key the lock must be broken to break the bonds, the curse, just being involved with the Sohma family could be enough to do that. Rika let me ask you how often did you get ill as a child?" Shigure asked

"Hardly ever."

"Hmm, you were quite a sickly child when you lived in the Sohma house before."

"I was?" I was surprised by this news I never remember ever having a day off school ill until Mom left.

"Yes, and you've been getting ill here, on top of that you ability has been causing you problems, have you still got a headache?"

"Yes, this conversation isn't helping."

"That's why we think being with Sohma's is bad for you. I called you're Mother, she's coming to take you home tomorrow. I'm sorry Rika this is the last time you can see any of us."

"No way, I'm not going." I yelled at Shigure. "Kyo, tell him I'm not going." I turned to Kyo for back up. He looked at Hatori.

"What happens if she doesn't go?" He asked, suddenly acting surprisingly rational.

"I don't know, but she could continue to deteriorate, when we say break we could very well mean die."

Hatori's words of doom settled over the table, I felt tears dampen my cheeks, I didn't want to die, I didn't want to leave the Sohma family.

"Don't...make..me leave." I said slowly.

"Please go Rika, be safe." Shigure was pleading with me.

"You have to go Rika you should never have been dragged into this." Yuki added his voice to Shigure's

"Please don't die Rika." Tohru really was crying now. My heart was breaking but one word shattered it to pieces.

"Go." Was all Kyo said before getting up and leaving to room.

Night fell over the Sohma house, everyone but me was asleep, tomorrow I would leave them all behind forever. I wracked my brains for some way out of it. I sat up; I knew who I had to talk to. Getting up I got dressed and slipped out of the house. I felt sick but somehow I made the long journey. I don't remember most of it, I moved mechanically.

The cool light of dawn was washing the greyness from the scenery when I reached the Sohma main house. I crept through quiet corridors until I found the correct room. Quiet crying was coming from inside, I slipped man hand into my bag I pulled out the kitchen knife I had taken from Shigure's house. I no longer had any idea of right and wrong, a red haze had descended over me, all I knew without anything to be bound to the bond would not exist.


	11. Forgiveness

**Sorry it's taken so long to update...again. I've had a bit of writer's block on this story. Anyway here it is:**

Chapter 11: Forgiveness 

I slid open the door and stepped inside. In the corner Akito sat with a man, Akito was crying. They both looked up as I walked in.

"Rika?" Akito's voice was small and scared, I stopped for a second. Then I moved forward, tightening my grip on the knife. The man stood up and moved in front of Akito.

"Rika, calm down."

"No." I hissed back at him. "Move."

He stepped forward and again, slowly walking towards me. I held up the knife in front of me, trying to stop it shaking, but I couldn't. He walked right up to me, until the knife point was pressing lightly into his stomach. I was shaking so badly now and tears were streaming down my face, I knew this man had once carried me out of this room.

"Please, move."

"Why? What will you do?"

"I don't ...just move."

"Kureno." Akito's voice was even smaller now.

"You don't remember your life here before do you?" I shook my head in answer to Kureno's question. "I was just a kid too, I loved playing with you."

"I...I don't remember...it hurts...I can't take it anymore, make it stop." I dropped the knife and fell forwards feeling my stomach roll I opened my mouth and emptied my stomach. Kureno held my long hair back and rubbed my back soothingly.

When I looked up I saw Akito had crept forward.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"What do you care?" I hissed back. "You don't want me because I won't play along with your little game."

"Please, I know you must hate me but forgive me, I'm truly sorry for what I've done." As I looked into Akito's eyes I almost believed him. He reached a hand out gently brushing my cheek. It was agony, pain shot through me, like fireworks going off inside my veins. I screamed, then I was falling, falling then nothing.

******

"Stop it idiot." Kyo had been running full pelt, Yuki by his side, but Yuki had just come out of hospital. Kyo had grabbed his arm and halted them both.

"Give up, this isn't going to help anyone, ok." Kyo hated the rat but having him collapse on him now was only going to be an annoyance. Yuki coughed then nodded.

"Go." He said shoving Kyo, it was all the encouragement he need and Kyo turned and resumed his sprint to Sohma house.

After discovering Rika had gone, they'd panicked, wondering why she would have left without her things. They didn't know for certain where she was but Shigure had come up with the only half decent suggestion so now, the four of them, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Shigure (Hatori had returned the night before) Were running to the Sohma house. Yuki walked until Tohru and Shigure caught up with him.

When Kyo arrived the sight that greeted him made his blood run cold. Kureno exited the main house with Rika in his arms, she was unconscious. Akito clung to Kureno crying, he was actually crying, Kyo had no idea what that meant, but Hatori was there, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Rika!" Kyo yelled closing the last of the distance between himself and the group. His yell made them aware of his presence.

By the time Yuki and the other arrived, they found a solemn Haru waiting for them, he quietly lead them to Hatori's house. Hatori greeted them.

"Is she ok?" Yuki asked.

"It doesn't look good."

"Can you feel it?" Shigure asked.

"The curse breaking? Yes I can." Hatori answered, Yuki suddenly understood the strange feeling he had. The dread welled up in him,

"She's going to die?" he barely made the sentence into a question. Tohru gasped his words, tears spilling over.

******

I knew I was dreaming because my Mom was there.

"Never fall in love with a Sohma." She said to me

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't understand. Help me." I reached out to her but my arms were heavy.

"Was it worth it?"

"Yes." I answered suddenly sure. She smiled, as if to say 'well done'

"I can't help you."

"What no, wait don't go." Too late she faded into nothing. Another figure appeared, although I had no memory off him, I knew it was Akito's father, my Uncle.

"Rika, do you understand what you have to with the curse?"

"Yes, Shigure and Hatori say I'm the lock."

"Yes, do you know what the key is?"

"No."

"The key is forgiveness." He too faded, then I did, fading back into the real world.

I opened my eyes a crack, then a bit more. Everyone looked like they were sitting round a death bed. I gulped, not a good thought. Forgiveness, the word echoed in my head. Forgiveness.

"Akito?" I searched for him. Slowly he crept forward. I saw Kyo open his mouth to say something indignant but Hatori clapped his hand over Kyo's mouth.

Weakly I reached a hand out for Akito, he hesitated, he'd been crying again I could tell, for me or the wrong-doings I couldn't tell. Slowly gently he placed his hand on mine. The whole room seemed to hold its breath. No pain and no memories, just cool skin, I curled my fingers round his.

"Akito, for what it's worth for all the wrong-doings to me, I forgive you, I hope the others will too." I knew then looking at him that I spoke the truth. Maybe that's just what near death experiences do to you.

What happened next is hard to explain, there was no pain but it felt like something that had been wrapped round me for so long was loosened and taken away, like taking off a tight pair of shoes. Other people in the room gasped, they felt it too. Even Tohru could feel a certain amount of tension lift from the room.

My ever present headache was finally gone I no longer felt pain, of any kind. Just relief. Everyone looked from one to another, trying to confirm what had just happened. Then Haru grabbed Torhu and pulled her into a tight hug...and nothing, no pop, no smoke, no transformation.

"It's gone, it's really gone, the curse, we're free." Yuki was looking at his hand then he took his turn to hug Tohru, taking her by surprise. I sat up then stood up.

"Wait, are you ok to be standing up." Kyo asked

"I feel fine, better than I have in a long time." Then I threw my arms around his neck and for the first time hugged my boyfriend.

**There will be an epilogue to this story. So it's not quite finished yet. I hope you liked, review please.**


	12. My Happy Ending

**So as promised here is the epilogue that signals the end of this story, it's been a fun writing this and I'll probably miss writing this but I have other stories to keep me occupied. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, I love you all! **

Epilogue: My Happy Ending

I was walking back through the woods, towards Shigure's house. Kyo had his arm around my shoulders, since the curse had broken he had got surprisingly affectionate, I'd figured it was because he wasn't taking anything for granted.

I could see Yuki and Tohru a little way ahead of us, Yuki's long fingers entwined with hers. They made a cute couple, after the curse was broken he'd had the confidence to tell her how he felt, and as everyone else but him could see she felt the same way.

The Sohma family had suddenly opened up into a close knit caring group no longer bound by a curse but now by love, all the ex-zodiac members stayed close.

It had been a couple of months since the curse had broken and Akito had vanished, Kureno too, I never really got the chance to talk to him but they'd be back, I knew it.

******

Shigure was waiting on the doorstep for us when we got home. I stood on tiptoes and threw my arms round his neck hugging him.

"Morning." He said.

"We're coming back from school, it's not morning." Kyo growled angrily.

"Oh well." Shigure shrugged the comment off. I laughed. "Oh yes I need a serious talk with you all this evening." He said as if it had just occurred to him.

"Oh?" Yuki asked from inside the door, where he and Tohru were taking off their shoes.

"Later." Was all Shigure would say.

After dinner someone knocked on the door. I opened it and stared, then squealed and threw my arms round the figure.

"Mom!" I hugged her tight and she held me back. It felt so good to see her, but we still had issues to be resolved I mean, she abandoned me.

"I'm moving back to the main estate." Shigure announced once we were all around the table.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm moving out, which, I'm sorry means you'll all have to move out too. Kyo I've already organised for you to go back to your foster father, and Yuki you have a couple of options, you can stay with me at my new house or Hatori and your brother have both offered you a room, as well as Haru's family. Tohru, I...I'm sorry." He bowed his head slighty.

"Oh don't worry about me, I can go back to my Granddad's place."

"Wait I thought you didn' t like it there?" Kyo asked. "Don't go back if you don't want to, I'm sure someone can give you a room." He finished. I looked at my Mom and she nodded.

"Stay with us." I said.

"Oh no, I couldn't." Tohru answered looking embarrassed.

"Why not are you bored of me?" I teased.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant, I like living with you."

I laughed, "That's settled then. So what are you going to do Yuki?" I asked.

"Well, defiantly not staying with my brother, I guess I'll stay with Shigure, he'd be hopeless on his own, besides I'm used to living with him."

*******

I stood in Kyo's now empty bedroom with him. I slipped my hand into his and rested my head his chest.

"End of an era." I said sadly. He put his arms round me and hugged me tight.

"And the start of a whole new one." He said, I looked up to see him smiling, he ducked his head and kissed me.

*******

So that was the story of how I broke the number one rule and fell in love with a Sohma, and it was worth every pain I went through to break the curse and be with the one I loved.

**I hope you all enjoyed, review please. If you liked this story check out some of my other stuff. but for now Goodbye readers! XD**


End file.
